Best Friends Forever? Not revised
by VonThunder
Summary: When Edward moves to Forks Bella is crushed. Even though they stay in touch, Bella feels like Edward isn't telling her something. When Bella's mom dies in a car crash, it's off to Forks too. Who's the Player with bronze hair? AU -NOT the revised version!-
1. Leaving! What!

**Hi! It's Waffles Are Out To Get Me here! Please be nice, and if you do want to flame (though I really wish you wouldn't), we'll burn Jacob! Oh yeah! Please tell me if you want me to continue. Thanks!**

**Preface**

**Leaving?! What?!**

**  
**My alarm beeps. I groan and turn around, slamming my hand on the loud machine, pressing the snooze button. Pulling the covers over my head, I curl up into my signature ball, enjoying the warmth of my bed.

Two seconds later, or so it seems, my alarm beeps again. "What is with this thing?" I moan. "Ugh!"

"Well, glad to see you're up."

I jerked up, instantly awake. "Edward! How'd you get in the house?!"

Edward, my best friend, just shakes his head and smiles. "You'll never know." That's when I notice my drapes are up. I gasp.

"My window!"

"You've finally figured it out. I do this every weekend, and yet you've never knew!" He chuckled, his musical laughter filling my small bedroom. "So what are we going to do this morning, lovely haystack-haired Bella?"

My heart leaped. He'd called me lovely! I have had a secret crush on Edward for what had seemed forever, but yet he's never figured it out. I've always teased him saying that I've had a secret that he didn't know. It has bothered him for years.

"The weather is supposed to be sunny today, and hot. Maybe reaching 110! Want to do go swimming? Emmett says rematch for pool tag."

I grinned. _Emmett and his silly games._ "Swimming sounds good. If I manage not to slip on the pool deck, I think I won't hurt myself."

Edward's phone buzzes.

"Hello?" I watch as his cheerful face turns gloomy. "Oh. Right now? What do you mean? That couldn't have happened!! Why didn't he talk to us first? Esme, I know, but I can't move now! I'm in seventh grade! What? Oh. Okay. Bye."

I stiffened. _Move? Edward, move?! He couldn't!_ "What happened," I managed to whisper.

"Carlisle took a new job. We're moving to Forks."


	2. Gone

Hi again

**Hi again! Just one note: If you haven't figured it out already, everyone's human! **

**Chapter One**

**Gone…**

It had been a month now, and my life was as dull as ever. Edward's constant letters and emails kept brightening my day, but yet...I wasn't complete. My grades sagged, no one talked to me, the teachers' eyes just pasted over me when attendance was taken….I was invisible, unwanted. Middle school flew by and next thing I knew, I was facing the huge high school building.

I had picked up my schedule, and all my classes were okay. I headed to first period, already expecting the torture that awaited….

I took my seat by the window and gazed out across the dry landscape. The teacher droned on and on and on, and finally I was saved by the shrill ring of the bell. I gathered my books and walked out of the dreary classroom.

Nothing interesting had happened the rest of the school day, other than being bullied by the school's top sluts. Why they felt the need to pick on a poor invisible soul like me I didn't know. All what I did understand was that it ruined my day.

I unlocked the front door and walked into the kitchen. My mom had obviously come home during her lunch break because my mail was on the table. I idly sifted through the small stack of envelopes, looking for something that might actually concern me. My heart leaped when I saw the fancy handwriting on the ivory-colored envelope. I ripped it open.

_Dear Bella,_

_Hello! Things are going great here, and we're finally finished unpacking all of Emmett's junk. It's taken two whole years! Amazing! Alice has found Seattle's malls, and I quote, "rich in clothing, but lacking in makeover products." Lucky for Jasper and I because A and R don't want to waste their "precious materials" much on us now. Alice and Rosalie don't do makeovers on Emmett. He's lucky._

_Life is somewhat busy right now. Right off the bat the teachers gave us a bunch of homework. They're crazy. Write back soon!_

_-Edward_

I re-read the letter, memorizing his handwriting. Was his handwriting getting a bit sloppier? He seemed to be rushed.

I folded the letter again and put it in a box with all of the other letters he had sent. I picked up a random one and read it. I stared at it, than quickly picked up the most recent letter. Then I grabbed another letter. I saw the pattern. I knew nothing of what Edward was doing!

Quickly I scribbled down a reply.

_Dear Edward,_

_Hi! I haven't heard much about you lately. Care to tell? I miss you a bunch. High school is okay, I guess. Not much fun, but when is school ever fun?_

"Only with you around," I muttered to myself.

_The weather has been really hot lately. The nights are barely dipping below 90. The constant hum of the AC unit is bugging me so bad! Ah well…Write back soon, Edward! Miss ya!_

_-Bella_

I put down my pencil and chewed on the eraser. Why wasn't Edward talking about himself? That wasn't much like him. Was he hiding something from me? My heart sped up. What if he was dating another girl?! Or had become a player?!

I laughed at myself. Edward would never become a player. He's too nice. And Edward wasn't much of the dating type, either.

I sighed in relief. There was nothing to worry about. I got up and put the letter in the mailbox.

When I got into my room again, I pulled out my backpack, sorting through the numerous papers that Mom had to sign. I looked furiously for the math homework that had cruelly been assigned as well. Finally, I pulled out the thick packet and set my math book on my desk with a thump. I scribbled down the problems and went to work.

I took my eyes out of the math book and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was nine. I stood up, putting my math back in my backpack and flopped down on my bed, reaching out for my novel that I was currently reading. I skimmed the pages until I found the chapter that I had stopped on and started reading.

The pages flipped by until I had reached the last chapter of the book. I quickly read to the last page, not happy with the ending of the book. There should have been more to the book.

"Oh well," I said as I stripped into my PJs and collapsed into bed. I flicked the light off and went to sleep.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!

I jumped out of bed, my heart beating like crazy. I searched for the phone in the dark, only to come up with nothing. I flicked on the lights just as the phone rung again. I found my cell phone on my desk, next to my backpack. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

I gulped. "Yes."

"I have some horrible news. Your mother and stepdad have been in a car crash and have been wounded badly. They are at the Phoenix Hospital. **(AN: I don't know if that's a real hospital or not…I'm just guessing here. Sorry!)** If you'd like to see them, they're an officer coming to your house to pick you up."

I couldn't answer. A car crash? When had it happened? I felt sick to my stomach. "Okay," I croaked. "Thanks for telling me. Bye." I hung up, not waiting for the person to speak. I ran to the bathroom and puked, followed by a huge crying session. Just then, the doorbell rang and I stumbled down the stairs to answer it.

"You must be Isabella. Would you like to see your parents?" The officer looked down on me.

"Yes please," I whispered.

"Follow me."

I loaded into the cruiser and sat in silence on the way to the hospital. I glanced at the clock in the car and it read three AM. _What was Mom and Phil doing out this late?_ I asked myself. I sighed and slumped in my seat, wishing that this would all be a dream. _How could this happen to me?_ Tears ran down my face.

"Here we are, Miss." I thanked the officer briefly before running into the hospital.

Bright lights greeted me inside, and I blinked, approaching the main desk.

"I'm Isabella Swan. My mom and stepdad are here. Their names are—"

"Yes, yes. I know. Fifth floor, room 523," the female working at the desk said. "Go ahead, honey."

"Thanks." My voice was hoarse. I went into the elevator and leaned against the wall as it rose ever so slowly. Finally, the doors slid open and I sprinted down the hallway, looking for the room my mother was in.

"521, 522, 523! There!" I flung open the door and was greeted by the sound of heart monitors.

"Are they okay?" I asked the nurse leaning over Phil. She just looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but your stepfather didn't make it." I looked at his ashen face. Tears threatened again.

"Your mother isn't doing too well, either. I'm so sorry." The nurse left the room, leaving me by myself. I listened to the one heart monitor.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!

My breath caught. That certainly couldn't be good.

"Help!" I shouted. "Please help!"

A new nurse rushed in. "Oh dear! This is bad!"

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!

The nurse ran to the phone and dialed. "Doctor needed in room 523! Emergency! Come quick!" The nurse hung up. "Help is coming, dear." She walked over to Mom. "Hold on for the sake of your daughter…."

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!

The doctor jogged in, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh," he said.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep….

Silence. Mom was dead.


	3. Forks, What Joy

The last chapter was sad, I know, but I did warn you in the summary

**The last chapter was sad, I know, but I did warn you in the summary! Now you can guess what happens next ;) Oh, by the way, since I'm too lazy to change some things, Bella is 17 now. Just a heads up. Thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

**Forks…Joy**

The funeral for Renee and Phil was held three weeks later and all of Renee's and Phil's friends and family came, even those who were across the country. It was a sad affair, but yet I held strong, knowing a much worse fate awaited me. I could sum it up in one word. It was the gloomiest place on this planet. The place where the sun never shines. Where the clouds and rain dominate the skies. A land of green. Forks.

I packed up a week after the funeral, thanking my neighbor who had housed me, and boarded the plane that would lead me to the place I hate most. As if the plane ride wasn't long enough, the drive was. Charlie was nice, don't get me wrong, but I hated this place. The cruiser grumbled across the muddy roads, the windshield wipers trying to keep up with the massive downpour, to no avail. I was amazing the Chief Swan could manage driving in these conditions, but he was the police chief after all.

We didn't talk much in the car, but then Charlie spoke gruffly. "I've got you a gift, to help ease the passing of your mother."

I was surprised. "What is it, Ch—Dad?" I caught myself. He didn't like me calling him Charlie.

"You'll see."

I sat back in silence.

The next thing I knew was that a car door slammed. "Ow…loud," I muttered, waking up. Charlie opened my door and I stepped out, gazing at the red truck in the driveway. It was rusty, but I fell in love with it.

"That's your surprise," he said.

"I love it!" I shouted, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh, well, I knew you would…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Your room is upstairs. You might want to get unpacked."

"Yeah. Thanks Dad." I smiled at him and went into my room.

The rain slapped on the windows as I unpacked. Once I had unpacked everything, I flopped onto my bed and sighed. I looked at my clock. It was seven. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but the upcoming day stressed me out so much that I knew that I wouldn't be able to.

I slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, hunting through the numerous cupboards and drawers, looking for some powdered chocolate. I made a mental note to organize the kitchen and to buy more food.

I grabbed a glass from one of the most unorganized cabinets I've ever seen and filled it with hot water, mixing in the chocolate powder. When the mixture had turned the right color of hot chocolate, I opened the fridge, grabbed the can of Reddi Whip, and gave myself a heaping tower of whipped cream. "Mmm…"

I idly sipped the warm drink until it was gone, shortly after eating all of the whipped cream. I glanced at the clock and it read eight PM. I sighed. It wasn't early enough to go to bed yet. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Who would be here at this time?" I muttered as I walked to the door. I opened it and gasped.

"Alice!" I was bouncing up and down, tears of joy flooding out of my eyes.

"Bella! You're here! I just knew it, too! Oh my God, I've missed you so much!!" Alice was clearly excited, almost as much as I was. "You must come over to my house right this instant and tell me about your life!"

I nodded. "Okay, let me tell Charlie!" I sprinted up the stairs, looking for my father. I found him up in his room, typing on an ancient computer. "Hey, Dad, can I go over to Alice's house?" _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"Of course. I understand that you haven't seen her in to years." He looked happy for me, but then I heard him muttering when I left the room, "But you haven't seen me either…"

I ran into my room, grabbed a bag, and stuffed in all of the necessary sleepover stuff. I skipped most of the stairs as I ran to Alice. "Here's all of the stuff. Now let's go!" We ran out the door and all the way to Alice's car. "Whoa…"

Alice jumped into her seat, hands already on the wheel. "Come on, Bella! I know it's a good car, but we have important matters to attend to! First on the list, a makeover."

I shuddered, but jumped in the car anyway. Alice was on the main road before I had even buckled my seatbelt.

"So, Bella, why'd you come to Forks?" She was curious. My face saddened. "You don't have to tell if you don't want."

"Oh, it's okay. Renee and Phil got into a car accident and died." My reply was blunt, but then again I didn't know how to explain it better.

Alice gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…"

"It's okay." I smiled at her. "How's Edward doing?"

Alice stammered. "Oh, him? W-well, he's doing fine." I was wary of her answer, but shrugged it off. I had known that there was something strange about his short letters. "Emmett missed you, you know." She had changed the subject.

"Well, of course he had! What's not to like about lil ol' me?" I laughed. "How about Jasper? What's he up to?"

"Nothing really. Just being his old self." Alice had a dreamy look on her face. "Did I tell you that we're dating?"

I gasped. "No! Tell me all!" I wasn't usually a gossiper, but this was an exception. She was my best friend, after all. _I wonder if Edward's dating,_ I thought glumly.

Alice prattled on and on as I absorbed every little detail. She told me about everything that had happened in the last two years. As Alice told me everything, I realized that she was going slower than usual.

"Only thirty miles per hour? I think that's a record," I said during one of her pauses.

"Oh, well, yeah…" Alice smiled. "I did miss you, though."

I decided to be sarcastic. "Really? I didn't miss you _at all._ I didn't think that you missed me, either, giving that you've only said that, let's see, five million times!"

Alice laughed. "Here we are, Bella." We pulled up to a huge mansion.

"Wow…" I breathed. It was amazing. The white house was gorgeous, and very bright.

"Yeah. Well, the family wants to see you!" She hopped out of the car and walked into the house with me in tow. Alice opened the door and the whole family was standing right in front of me!

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled, acting like a five-year-old kid. "We missed you!" I laughed, hugging the huge bear.

"I missed you guys, too!" I noticed that Rosalie was smiling. "Hi, Rose!"

She waved shyly. I knew that she didn't like me much, and her smiling at me made me feel great!

"Bella, welcome back!" Carlisle and Esme were standing off to the side, smiling warmly. I went and hugged them both.

"Hi!" They smiled even more.

I walked back to Alice. "Hey, where's Edward?"

Her smile faltered. "Somewhere…" I frowned. Why wasn't my best friend here? I missed him terribly. "Well, time of manicures!" I shuddered. "Everyone, this is my time with Bella! You can have her tomorrow!" Alice shouted. I frowned even more. "This way…"

There I followed her to my makeover doom…


	4. Shopping With Alice

'Ello

**A short chapter just buying me more time for the next chapter. Here it is!**

**Chapter Three**

**Shopping With Alice**

I had survived the night of Alice torture…barely. Edward had come home late and didn't see me. Much to my surprise, Emmett and the rest didn't acknowledge my presence to him, so I stayed quiet. Edward looked tired and had deep bruise-like circles under his eyes, and was constantly licking his lips. I wondered what had happened.

Alice was wary of her brother, and not even Emmett talked to him. It seemed like not everyone knew him anymore.

I rolled over in my bed, waking Alice. She was instantly buzzing, talking about shopping today. I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head. Alice wouldn't give up and had flipped me off the bed, my head cracking against the floor.

"Gee, thanks, Alice," I said, sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"No problem!" She was as cheery as ever. "Let me see…You defiantly need a new wardrobe...so that's what we're going to do today, okay?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I asked.

"Nope!"

I moaned. "My head hurts…a lot. Edward came home last night, didn't he?"

Alice nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Can I see him now?"

"Err…let him sleep. A growing boy needs his sleep!"

I frowned. "If you don't want me to see Edward, than just tell me!" Alice winced.

"Let's go shopping!"

**SIX HOURS LATER…**

"My arms, my poor aching arms…" Alice was skipping happily beside me, carrying what seemed like twenty bags while I held ten million.

"Shoes…we need new shoes…" Alice muttered, much to my dislike.

"What about a break?"

Alice shook her small head. "No….Now what kind of shoes would be good on you?" She was deep in concentration. "No…no….Absolutely not! Hmm…Oh yes!" She looked at me, a new light in her eyes. "I know just the thing!" And she skipped off.

Listen to me here, she _skipped_ off. Not walked off, oh no, but _skipped_ off. Who skips to a store to buy even more clothing?! Alice was crazy and there was no doubt about it.

I reluctantly followed my crazy Alice to the next torture she had in line for me.

"Try these on, Bella. Oh, and these. Don't forget these, Bella!" I now had over thirty different pairs of shoes in my arms and Alice was forcing me to try even more on. "Alice, please, stop…I have enough. We've already agreed on fifteen pairs." Alice mulled that over for a bit.

"One more pair? Please? These silver shoes are adorable!" She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Pweezy?" I groaned. I was out of practice. I couldn't say no to that face!

"Fine," I snapped. "Now go pay for these and let's _go_!"

Alice wasn't happy but lugged all of our new shoes to the register and paid. I glanced away from the receipt, not wanting to see how much my closet was now worth. Instead, I started talking about the teachers at school. Alice went full force into this conversation, giving me every little bitty detail. Before I had even realized it, we were at my house.

"Let's put these up in your closet and head back over to the rest of the gang. Emmett wants a rematch on that pool tag that happened years ago, even if we have to play it on land." I rolled my eyes.

"Now he's just being silly."

"Well, he is! I don't know how Rosalie can stand him!" I raised my eyebrow. "Well, actually I do. You should hear—"

"Well!" I said loudly, clapping my hands. "This sure has been such an _interesting_ conversation, and I _really _think we should go do that rematch!"

"Whatever, Bella. Come on! Emmett's waiting!" And she ran into the car with be at her tail. _Maybe I'll get to see Edward, finally,_ I thought as I hopped into the car, embracing the fact that I was about to be teased endlessly by Emmett….


	5. An Extreme Game of Tag Gone Wrong

Sorry, that last chapter was a short one

**Sorry, that last chapter was a short one. But here's a long one! The rematch between Bella and Emmett! Oh, and the rules of this game of tag is that Emmett tries to tag whoever he can to get them 'out.' Bella (just for this game) tries to tag Emmett. If she succeeds, than the game is over and she is champion. If Emmett wins by tagging everyone out, starting with the Tagger (Bella), then he's champion. Winner is the one who tries to tag the one who 'It' (aka, Emmett) is. 'It' is chosen randomly. The other players try to block the tagger from 'It.'**

**Chapter Four**

**An Extreme Game of Tag Gone Wrong**

Here I was, standing in the Cullen's backyard, facing a huge Emmett who was determined to see me lose this game of tag. I gulped. Was he ever that big? I knew that the others were going to get off easy and that I was the target. He wasn't fair. Just because Team EB won last time doesn't mean pick on the shorter one! Anyway, it was only Team B; Edward still wasn't here and no one would tell me why he would miss a game this fun!

"Ready, Set, Emmett, don't you dare pick on Bella, Go!" Esme cried.

I sprinted out of the way, dodging Emmett by mere millimeters. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie were standing in the middle of the clearing, laughing their heads off as I attempted to avoid fatal blows. Well, not really fatal, but blows that would ensure me ultimate humiliation.

I rolled on the ground to avoid Emmett's latest charge when I came up with an idea. "Oh, Alice," I sang. She looked at me, fright in her eyes. I knew that this wasn't exactly fair, but still. "If you don't actually play the game you won't have a closet tomorrow!" She screamed, the reaction I was expecting and wanting. "Better hurry up, Emmett's catching up!" Next thing I knew, Alice was by my side, blocking me from Emmett.

"Hey, Rosalie!" Rosalie looked up casually, but I knew she was a bit anxious. I could be evil when I wanted to. "I know that you just _love_ to paint your nails, but I think your colors are getting out of style." Her eyes went wide; she knew exactly what came next. "I've got this_ wonderful_ color that would suit you so very well. It's almost a lime green, but with a more puke-y color. I've decided that if you don't block me from Emmett, I'll be ever so generous and replace all of your polish with—"

"I'll help! I'll help!" Rosalie yelled, running towards me. "Emmett, you better not tag Bella! Or else!" Emmett knew what that 'Or else' was, but yet he didn't stop.

"Rose, that's not fair! I need to beat Bella at this game, or else she'll never let me live it down!"

I snorted. "Emmett, _I_ won't tease you. Edward on the other hand…"

Emmett shook his head. "Trust me; Edward won't care. You'll tease me anyways, or at least Alice and Jasper will."

I jumped towards him, making Emmett collide into a tree. "Almost got you there!" I laughed. "Pay more attention!"

Emmett growled. "Bella!!" He ran towards me, arms flailing. "I will get you!"

I gracefully leaped away. Well, tried to graceful. Instead, I ended up tripping on air, (AIR?!) and fell flat on my face. I glared at Rosalie and Alice, and they instantly surrounded me, blocking Emmett. "Hey Jasper! Would you be ever so kind and help? If you don't…"

"Bella, don't waste your threats on me. Fine, I'll help." Jasper walked towards me, keeping an eye on Emmett. "Geez, you're being beat by girls!" Alice and Rosalie were blocking Emmett from me while avoiding being tagged. Jasper stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. I stood up and shook the dirt off.

"Distract Emmett, okay?" I asked Jasper. He nodded and sprinted in the house. "He better be doing something useful…"

I snuck behind a bush and whistled to Alice and Rosalie. They immediately started looking for me, and I said, "Hide yourselves! That's what I'm doing!" They did so, and that left a very confused Emmett.

"Where'd you go? Rose? Alice? Jasper?" I started snickering as Emmett started walking in circles. Rosalie, Alice, and I all burst into laughter when he slipped and fell into a mud puddle. "Great…" he muttered, very unhappy with himself.

"Where's Jasper?" I whispered to myself. "Hurry up…" Emmett apparently heard me and shouted, "AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!" I stood up as quick as lightning and sprinted away from my hiding place, Emmett roaring behind me.

"I WILL CATCH YOU!" He screamed. "YOU CAN HIDE BUT CAN'T RUN!" He stopped. "Wait, it's 'you can run but can't hide,' right? Yeah." He started running again. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

Esme was in hysterics, along with Carlisle. "Emmett, I thought…" Carlisle was at a loss of words. "Oh, Emmett…" He shook his head, his body shaking with laughter. I continued my mad out sprint, almost at the point of cursing Jasper's name.

"Alice! Rosalie! HELP!"

They walked out of their hiding places, shaking their heads, and laughing. "And miss this? No way! Sorry Bella, even if my clothing is at stake…this is a one in a life time chance!" Alice said, giggling. Then Rosalie whispered something in her ear and Alice's face brightened even more. She sprinted into the house.

"Oh no! Please! Don't do it!" Emmett and I whined. Both of our faces drooped when Alice came out with the video camera. "Please no!"

"Oh, yes!" Alice and Rosalie had evil looks on their faces and turned on the camera. "This is so going on You Tube!"

I glared at Emmett. "This was your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

And on and on it went. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!"

Our little fight was broken up by a crash and a whole bunch of laughter. I smiled while Emmett's face turned murderous. Jasper's face was innocent, but the broken fragments of Emmett's computer on the ground beside him gave him away. "What, Emmett? This was yours? Oh my! I'm _so_ sorry!" He laughed. "That Jeep upfront wasn't yours either, right?" Emmett's face was a deep purple.

"JASPER HALE!!"

"What did I do?" Then Jasper collapsed on the ground in a mad fit of laughter. Emmett raced around the house, going to inspect his jeep. All what I heard was a, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, JASPER!!"

I walked around the house and gasped. Emmett's jeep, all clean and polished with one coat of paint before, was now covered in graffiti and extremely muddy. There also were a few spots where "My name is Emmett and I'm an idiot!" was written in permanent marker.

I snuck up behind Emmett and casually tapped him on the shoulder. "You lose," I whispered into his ear. Emmett turned to face me, his face livid.

"YOU'RE BEHIND THIS, AREN'T YOU?!" He screamed into my face, only causing me to laugh more. I heard Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper laughing their heads off, too. Emmett turned to face them, and then he nearly fainted.

"This is great for You Tube," Rosalie sang, turning off the video camera. "I bet that it will get five stars. What should we call it, Bella? 'A Ruined Jeep and a Mad Emmett' or 'Extreme Game of Tag Gone Wrong'?"

Alice and I both said at the same time, "An Extreme Game of Tag Gone Wrong!"

We all laughed while Emmett stormed into the garage, furious.

"Alice! Jasper! Bella! Rosalie! I WANT REVENGE!"


	6. Who's Green Eyes?

I hope you enjoyed that last chapter as much as I did writing it

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter as much as I did writing it. Bella goes to school in this one and who does she meet there?**

**Chapter Five**

**Who's Green Eyes?**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

My cursed alarm woke me up. I was extremely groggy and stumbled around in the dark, looking for the light switch. When I had finally hunted it down, I screamed. There, standing in the middle of my room was…

"Hi Bella!" Alice said cheerfully. "I picked out today's clothes for you. I think that this dark blue shirt with these jeans would look great on you! Oh, and these shoes! Wonderful, don't you think?" I groaned, but accepted the clothing. It had been much worse before.

"Thanks Alice," I sighed. "Want any breakfast?" Alice shook her head.

"I've already eaten."

"Oh. Okay, then." Alice skipped out of my room as I changed.

When I came downstairs, Alice greeted me cheerfully, chatting as I made my way into the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and gulped it down in a few bites, washing it down with a glass of orange juice. Alice kept me company in the bathroom as I furiously brushed my teeth, trying to be speedy. Alice happily sat on the counter, relaxed, as I panicked about the time.

"ALICE! How can you be so relaxed while I'm panicking?! I'm late!"

She laughed. "Silly Bella! I'm driving you to school. We won't be late, I promise." I was instantly wary.

I finished up quickly and sprinted out the stairs, stopping in my tracks. "A PORSCHE, ALICE?! YOU DRIVE THAT TO SCHOOL!?"

She nodded, being her regular bouncy self. "Come on, Bella!"

**AT SCHOOL**

I had grabbed my schedule and followed Alice who had the same class as me. Since I had only missed the first week of school this year, I wasn't that behind.

"Anyway," as Alice pointed out, "Phoenix had much more advanced schools than here, so you know the material!"

I sat down by the window, a habit I had picked up long ago. When I had realized that the teacher was going over things that I had already reviewed, I daydreamed. I dreamt that I was back in Phoenix with the sun baking down on my back as I read on the beach….

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan? Will you please answer the question?"

I looked up, confused. Glancing at the board, I gave my answer. "Fifty two."

The teacher frowned. He probably wanted to catch _one_ student not paying attention. The teacher continued the lesson.

I zoned out again. The clear blue sky, with a few lacy white clouds…the lapping of the water on my feet. The shrill call of the birds…

_BRING!_

I stood up, dazed, gathering my books and walking out of the room. I tripped, as was usual, but before I could go bashing my nose into the ground, strong arms caught me.

"Why, hello there," a musical voice murmured in my ear. "What's a lovely lady like you carrying books?" Two emerald eyes gazed at me. "Do you want to go hangout and maybe get better acquainted?" He winked in an attempt to be seducing. And oh my God did it work.

"Umm," I said. But then I snapped back to reality. "No way! You're just another player!" I hissed. Whoever this boy was, he was revolting. "Get away from me!" I snatched my books from his arms and pushed him. "How dare you?!" Then I turned on my heel and stormed away.

_Who was that boy?_ I thought, though I almost mentally corrected 'boy' to 'man'. His green eyes were very familiar, but to whom did they belong to? I knew that I had met that boy before, _but where?! _I walked, very confused, to my next class.

When I had sat down, I had realized that Alice shared this class with me, too. She crossed the room to get the seat by me.

"Hi, Alice. Sorry I didn't wait up for you. I had some…issues."

Alice nodded, clearly not paying attention. I turned my gaze to the doorway and saw Jasper looking around. Alice gave a little wave and Jasper walked over to us and took the seat next to his girlfriend.

"Alice, I have a question. I met into the boy today, with green eyes. He was a player, I guess. Do you know who he is?"

Alice's stance changed. She was all edgy. "Umm, there are plenty of green-eyed players at this school." I think she knew who I was talking about, but I didn't pry further.

The rest of the school day pasted without much change. The only thing that wasn't usual was the fact that a certain green-eyed person kept eying me. I would catch him staring at me during the classes I had with him, and at lunch. His bronze hair was disturbingly familiar. Who was he?!

"Interesting day, huh?" Alice asked me when she drove to my house. "So much homework, too." She sighed, but then instantly perked up. "You know what we forgot to buy when we went shopping?"

I gulped.

"Dresses!"

I nearly fainted. "Alice, I prefer to wear jeans and a white shirt. Now you want to force me into dresses?! No way, Alice. No way at all!"

She looked slightly hurt. "Miniskirt?"

"NO!"

"Too bad! I've already put them in your closet! Hahaha!"

I frowned.

"Alice…"

"Well, we're here! See you tomorrow!" And she kicked me out of the car.

I stood in the rain, gaping at the spot where Alice's car had been just seconds ago.

"ALICE!!"


	7. She's Here!

I want to thank all of my reviewers

**I want to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you all so much! Okay, since that's done, I have some bad news. I might only do three updates per week now because school is back in session…******** Sorry! Well, here it is, and from Edward's point of view!!**

--

**Chapter Five**

**She's Here?!**

I yawned largely, getting dressed quickly. I tossed on a blue shirt and some baggy-ish jeans. It was the style in school nowadays, and girls loved it.

I ran a comb quickly through my hair, and then I ruffled it. That's how I got my hair to look that 'dreamy'.

I walked down the stairs slowly, looking around for the rest of the gang, not like I cared much. Emmett and Jasper tended to avoid me the most; they didn't like my new change. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice eating a banana. When she saw me, she quickly gulped down the rest and walked out the door.

"See you at school, Edward."

Jasper was glaring at me as he walked next to Alice. Then he just turned around without a word and stalked towards Alice's car.

Emmett, as usual, was making out with Rosalie. "Emmett! Quit sucking faces!"

He broke apart, glared at me, and said, "I could say the same," before going back to Rosalie.

I groaned; everyone was against me in this household. I gulped down a bowl of cereal before walked outside, towards my silver Volvo. I fished the keys out of my pocked and unlocked the door. Only God knew what would happen if I left my car unlocked.

I sped out of the driveway, barely missing Emmett's massive jeep. Emmett, of course, screamed at me for almost hitting his 'baby'. I shook my head and began thinking of Lauren.

She wasn't the smartest, that I knew, but she was an excellent kisser. She knew just how to do it right. Man, oh man, was it great.

I pulled up into the school's parking lot and parked my Volvo right in the middle of the lot. I jumped out of my car, slamming the door behind me, and walked slowly towards the building, very aware of the stares coming my way.

"Hi, Edward!" Lauren's high voice came from behind me. Two small hands covered my eyes. "Guess who!"

I internally groaned. She did this every single darn time! "Hmmm…Lauren?" I asked. A high giggle sounded.

"Yup!" She flipped me around, standing in a seductive stance. I felt my eyebrows rise and pulled her close to me. Her arms looped around my neck and her forehead was against mine, as was every other part of her.

"You know what I want," she murmured.

"This." And I kissed her, our tongues entwined together, dancing.

"And he's at it again," Emmett snorted. "Always playing with a girl." I ignored him and continued kissing Lauren. "And still kissing…still…still…" I was getting annoyed and broke away from Lauren. "And he's done! A record time of thirty seconds! Well done, Edward!" I growled at him and turned to Lauren.

"I'm so sorry about my pesky brother. I'll make it up to you later," I said, winking. "Good bye!"

Lauren just stood there and giggled, clearly pleased at my answer.

I jogged to my next class and looked around for my pesky little sister, who would, no doubt, tease me once she heard of what I had done.

I spotted Alice talking to the new girl. I didn't remember her name right now, but I decided I should give her a little welcome to this school. I walked in such a way that all of the girls called 'sexy'. She was sure to notice me.

Right when I was about to talk to her, the bell rang and the teacher walked in, glaring at me. I glowered at him back, but took my seat. I would talk to the new girl after class.

The entire lesson was completely and utterly boring. I knew most of it, and didn't pay attention at all. Instead I was thinking about the new girl, and about how well of a kisser she might be. I really doubted that she would be as great a Lauren, but you never know…

Right then the bell rung and I jumped out of my seat. I caught Alice glaring at me, but I ignored it and she walked out of the classroom. I walked out of the class, intent of yelling at her, but then I remember the new girl. She was walking towards me, and I changed my posture to 'seducing'.

Right in front of my eyes, the new girl tripped, and instinctively I reached out and caught her. Bella, my best friend whom I had stayed in touch with for years, had needed lots of rescuing.

"Why, hello there," I murmured into the girl's ear. "What's a lovely," I stressed the word 'lovely, "lady like you carrying books?" I gazed into her chocolate eyes and popped the question that any sane girl would squeal and agree to. "Do you want to go hangout and maybe get better acquainted?" I winked in a 'sexy' manner and I saw her melt.

"Ummm," she said. But then she stiffed and stood away from me. "No way! You're just another player! Get away from me!" She snatched her books from my arms. "How dare you?!" Then she stalked away. I gaped at her. A girl had just rejected me! The Edward Cullen! The most handsome guy in the entire school!

I was furious. How dare she? But then those words rung in my head.

"Whoa, did that new girl really do that? That Bella sure is hard to get..." Cody, one of my friends said.

Bella. That was Bella. I just flirted with Bella. Bella would hate me now! She hated players! What have I done?!

I sulked to my next class, running into Emmett.

"Hey, get stood up by some girl?" He asked, teasingly.

"Yeah. Bella."

Emmett was shocked. "You flirted with _Bella_?! What were you thinking, man?!"

I sighed. "I didn't know it was her…now I've messed everything up!"

"Yeah, you have, dude. Better go apologize."

"After school. See you."

"Bye, Eddie."

I glared at him but turned around, sulking the rest of the school day.

_What have I done?!_

**END OF SCHOOL**

The shrill bell rang again, and I raced out of the classroom to go talk to Bella. Before I could see her, though, two arms wrapped their way around my waist.

"Hey, Ed boy," a high voice giggled. "Ready to make it up to me?"

I frowned. This was _not_ what I wanted to do right now, even though she would distract me greatly from the task at hand.

"Later, okay? I'm sorry. Extra long for you," I said, but my voice had lost its seductive ring.

"Okay, Eddie," Lauren said dejectedly. "You better make it worth my time."

"Don't I always?" I winked and turned around.

Lauren's shrill voice stopped me. "Wait! You forgot to kiss me!"

I reluctantly turned around to a happy Lauren and placed my hands on her waist. She shivered at my touch. I instantly began making out with her, losing myself in her amazing mouth, enjoying every second of it. She eventually pulled away for air, but the instant she breathed, I was on her again. Lauren was defiantly surprised, but I needed this. I lived for this. "How about that apology now?" I asked, defiantly seductive. She giggled. I completely forgot about Bella.


	8. Embarrassing The Player

Hi

**Hi! I'm really glad that you all liked the last chapter. If you couldn't get all the way through the chapter, please PM me and I'll copy and paste the whole thing to you********. Okay, tell me if you want another Edward POV chapter, but until then it's all Bella!**

**Chapter Seven **

**Embarrassing The Player  
--**

_That stupid, worthless player. He had shamelessly flirted with me, and then on the way home, I saw him making out with another girl! That jerk. That stupid, stupid girl, too. Can't she see that player was just using her? _I thought, shaking my head._ I wish I could talk to Edward, he'd understand._

As I drove to Alice's house, I kept thinking about that bronze-haired boy. I couldn't stop thinking about his darn eyes. They looked so familiar! But where had I seen them?!

I pulled up in the Cullen's driveway and parked. I easily hopped out of the car and walked into the house, not even bothering to knock. Since I knew the Cullen's so well, I didn't really need to do the things others did.

When I walked it, I saw Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett all with faces of disgust. Jasper was missing, and so was Edward. Esme and Carlisle were in the corner, eyeing the guest in the house carefully. Their expressions were warm, but their eyes hinted at revulsion. There, standing in the middle of the room, was the girl the bronze-haired player had kissed.

And then it all came crashing down on me.

That bronze hair was Edward's. Those green eyes were Edward's. That velvet voice was Edward's. That player was Edward Anthony Cullen.

I wobbled, and then crashed to the floor. The last thing I heard were the panicked voices of all Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie…Everyone but Edward.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

"Bella?" A worried voice said. "Bella?"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Everyone was here…except the obvious.

"You figured it out, I presume?" Alice asked. "I should have told you, shouldn't I?"

I nodded slowly. My head hurt. "So…that was Edward," I murmured sadly. "I never would have thought that he would become a player. Of all people…" I was devastated. My very best friend had become the kind of person that we had shunned in our younger days. Edward and I used to laugh at the pitiful girls that would fall for these boys, and we would sneer at the boys who thought that they were so cool and eventually became players.

"Edward…" I shook my head. This was awful!!

"I know, Bella. I'm so sorry." This time it was Emmett speaking. "He's a jerk. I heard that he flirted with you. He realized later that it was you."

He recognized me! "Where is he now?" I asked.

Rosalie snorted. "Do you see that brat of a girl anymore?"

"Is he…?" I asked.

Emmett and Alice nodded.

I was repulsed. "Where?"

Everyone pointed up the stairs. I stuck my tongue out. He was disgusting! Vile!

I sighed, tears collecting in my eyes. "H-h-h-h-he…." I sniffled. "And I thought I loved him!" Everyone gasped. Esme came over to me and hugged me.

"How long?"

I sniffled. "Years."

Esme shook her head and glared at the stairs. "This has gone on too long! No son of mine will be that nauseating!" Esme looked at Emmett with an evil glint in her eye. "You know how you wanted revenge on Bella?" Emmett nodded. "Well, take it out on Edward." Esme looked at all of us. "Ready?" We all nodded. "Then let's go!" We all started storming up the stairs. "BUT QUIETLY!!"

Alice and Jasper were in the front, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. I was in the middle and Esme and Carlisle were behind me. I was furious at Edward now; the sadness was gone. I was fuming as we turned down the hallway and stood in front of Edward's door.

"One, two…" Esme whispered. In the moment of silence, we heard a loud moan. All of our faces scrunched up. "Three!" Just then, I saw that Emmett had a video camera in hand, and I laughed.

Alice flung open the door, and Edward's head flicked up, utter surprise on his face. He was in a revolting position, barely any clothes on, with the girl under him. Their faces were alarmed, but Edward's turned livid quickly.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" He bellowed. Alice shook her head, her stance stubborn. We were here to embarrass Edward, and maybe the girl, and we would complete our mission.

"Well hello, disgusting boy," Emmett said casually, the video camera in hand. "What are we doing here?"

"Something private!" Edward hissed, glaring at Emmett. "NOW GET OUT!"

"Oh, someone's angry," Rosalie teased.

It was Alice's turn now. "How can you stand him?" she asked, the question directed at the girl. "Isn't he, well, ya know…"

"He is not!" The girl screamed. Her voice was high and screechy. She gazed back at Edward, not looking at his face, if you know what I mean.

Esme closed her eyes and looked away as Edward and the girl started kissing again.

"Oh Edward!"

"Oh Lauren!"

So that's what the girl's name was. It suited her perfectly.

Alice glanced back at me and I knew what I had to do.

"Edward." My voice was firm. "I thought I knew you, but obviously I don't. You've changed for the worst, and I don't…." My voice caught. "And I don't think…" I turned away. "Bye, Edward." I walked out of the room, glancing backwards one time, only to see Edward's astonished face.

"Bella, wait!" He cried. "No! You don't understand!"

"Oh, but I do," I said sadly. "I always thought that you would avoid this path, despite your great looks. I trusted you…"

"Bella! Please, listen to me!" He jumped off the bed, ignoring the growling Lauren. "Please!"

I turned to face him. "Leave me alone, you jerk!" With that, I stormed away, never looking back.

**AN: No matter what has happened, this is a BxE story, unless, of course, you want it to be BxJ or something like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was full of emotion! **


	9. Tears

Sorry about the wait

**I am so, so sorry about the wait. When life gets crazy…Anyway! I'll try to update soon, but so far, the outlook isn't very good. Also, from all of your reviews (THANKS!! ********) I think you don't want this to be a JxB story, but what if Bella used Jacob to get Edward jealous? How about that? That's all! )**

--

**Chapter Eight**

**Tears**

**--**

I ran sobbing to my truck, slamming the door behind me as I hopped into the front seat. I thrust my rusting keys into the ignition and pulled the car into reverse, speeding down the Cullen's driveway. My truck gave a loud roar as it rumbled down the road, carrying me to my house, where I hoped Charlie wouldn't be.

I slammed the car into reverse, backing into the driveway. I sprinted out of my car, running into the house, up the stairs, and into my room, tears pouring down my face. I sobbed on my bed as the sunset and everything became quiet. I sobbed even though I heard Charlie walking down below me. I sobbed as the clock ticked passed one AM. I sobbed until I couldn't cry anymore, and fell into a restless slumber, tossing and turning, always thinking about Edward.

My alarm beeped, sending me flying out of bed as I made a frantic attempt to claw through the door. When I realized that my alarm really wasn't a monster that wanted to eat me, I calmed down and turned it off, shaking my head. My heart still beat furiously, still trying to run away from the nonexistent creature.

I walked towards my closet, picking up a random top and jeans. I didn't really care what I looked like.

My hands and feet were cold while the rest of my body was numb. Numbness surrounded me in a milky fog, clouding my brain. All I could think of now was of Edward. In a sense, he was a traitor. I had trusted him to always be the happy-go-lucky Edward I have always known. But no. Now he was a disgusting player.

I quickly dressed and stumbled down the stairs. I gulped down a small bowl of cereal, forcing myself to eat something. I swung my backpack around my arm and trudged out the front door, heading towards my truck. Then I noticed something out of place.

There was a silver car, a Volvo to be exact, idling right behind my beast of a truck. The driver was Edward.

I gasped, stumbling backwards. I thought about dashing indoors, or to my truck, but then what good would that do? He would just follow me and I wouldn't be able to escape.

My mind flickered to the rusty old bike in the backyard, leaning against the house. God knows if that thing would be able to support my weight, and I don't think I would want to ride a bike through the current downpour. I glowered at the clouds that had just soaked me.

"Bella! Please!" I heard Edward's musical voice call. "Get out of the rain!"

I turned my back to him. I refused to listen to him and stormed into the house childishly. Today would be a good day to play hooky.

I locked the doors and windows, knowing that Edward would try to get in that way. Peering out the window, I saw Edward gazing frustrated at the house. He looked like he was trying to burn a hole in the wall.

I watched him, staying out of sight, for at least an hour, only because I was bored. I had paused momentarily to grab a snack from the kitchen, but then returned to my post. When I came back, Edward was gone, the shiny Volvo nowhere in sight. I sighed, looking down at the porch. There, untouched by the rain, was a neatly folded note.

I thrust open the door, snatching the note. I stood outside with the door wide open, reading the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry. No words can describe how horrified I am at myself. You probably think I'm vile; vulgar. That I am, I suppose. I have become something that we all hate…a player. For that, I am sorry. I feel awful that I have lost your trust, something that I had taken for granted. I feel awful that I have tricked all of those women into trusting me, even if they are brainless. Moreover, I feel awful that I had never told you this problem. You may wonder how long I've been a player. Well, I became a player a year after we moved. It's funny, really, how in one year a person can become something that he hates. Such change, don't you think?_

_That's beside the point. I am sorry, my dear Isabella, and truly hope that I can make it up to you…somehow._

_—Edward Cullen_

I was in tears as I read this note. It seemed so simple, so truthful. I didn't fully understand what would make Edward into a player, but I didn't care. This letter seemed so much like his old self.

I thought about going over to his house, to apologize about my outburst earlier. I even had the keys in my hand. I knew that he wasn't going to be at school, so the idea was tempting…

_No, Bella!_ I screamed at myself. _You must NOT forgive him! He lied to you! LIED._

I frowned. My thoughts were right…he had lied. Lied a lot. Took advantage of me not living by him.

Sadness swallowed me up again. "Why did he lie?" I muttered to myself. "Why?"

Then I knew what I had to do, and grabbed the phone. The phone rung…and rung…and rung…Finally, it was picked up.

"Hello?"

It was the voice I loved to hear.

**I was tempted to leave you right here…but decided not to. Anyway, I owe you a longer chapter. And who's on the phone? I bet you all thought Edward…or Alice! WRONG!**

__"Jake," I gushed into the phone.

"Bella!" His voice was excited. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! Is this a new phone?" He paused. "Wait…this is Charlie's phone….You're at Forks!"

I grinned. "Yeah!"

"Cool," he said. I heard the smile in his voice. "So how's it going?"

"Okay, I guess. I have to deal with living here…"

I heard a gasp of breath as Jacob processed what I had just said. "You're _living_ here?? That's great!!" I heard Jacob cover the phone as he shouted to Billy, screaming the good news. I smiled and sat down.

"Okay, you had a reason to call me." Jake always knew me best.

I sighed. "Yeah…" I paused. "You know Edward? Edward Cullen, right?" A soft growling noise issued from the phone. I took that as a yes. "Well, I knew he was keeping secrets, but really didn't think that it would be this big….He's a player, and really hurt me by betraying me. I caught him in bed with this snooty girl Lauren." I sighed. I counted down until Jacob exploded.

Three.

Two.

One.

"HOW DARE HE LIE TO YOU!!" I cowered away from the phone, holding it away from my ear. "HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THIS!! I WILL KILL HIM!" I rolled my eyes. Jacob was being over dramatic. "I NEVER THOUGHT THAT _HE_ WOULD SLEEP AROUND!"

I frowned. "It's not like that, Jake. He's not my boyfriend. Never was…" I was sad that he wasn't my boyfriend. Maybe things could have turned out differently.

"Oh…well….He still shouldn't have done _that_."

I nodded, agreeing. "Sickening, huh?"

"Yeah."

A silence engulfed us. I fidgeted, winding the phone cord around my finger. I tapped my foot, trying to break the quiet. I heard Jacob's heavy breathing into the phone, and imagined that he was squirming, too.

"Well," I said.

"Hmm."

"We're sure having one engaging conversation," I said, trying to lighten up the mood. It worked.

"Oh yeah, of course! We're just going back and forth, adding to each other's said comments!"

"Yup!"

"Yup." Jacob's deep voice made the phone rumble and I laughed. "What?" came his irritated voice. "Are you having fun with out me??"

"The phone rumbled. It tickled." I was grinning so much my face hurt.

"Do you want to come over?" Jake asked. My mood lifted yet again.

"Do I ever! I'll be right over!" I quickly hung up, slamming the phone down on the counter. I sprinted up stairs, changing into a pair of comfy sweats. I didn't need to be all dressed up around him, so I threw on a pair of tennis shoes and ran down the stairs, hopping in my truck. When my truck roared to life, a thought popped into my head. _Why isn't Jake at school?_

I ignored the question and figured that I was being biased. I mean, I was skipping school, too!

I watched the green landscape fly by, and heard the pounding of the rain on the windows. I could barely see in front of me, and slowed down.

Soon Jacob's house was in view and I slowed down. The house seemed different, darker. I hopped out of the car, and jogged to the door, the rain pouring down on me. Then I noticed why it was different.

The windows were broken, the wall scorched.

I screamed, running inside the house.

Jake lay there motionless.

--

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to write a paragraph every time I can…though it's hard. I can't reply to your reviews, sadly, so sorry ********. Anyways, not sure when I'll update next…but I'll try to be faster. Thank you all so much! You rock!**


	10. Yes, Mike!

Finally, I know

**Finally, I know. I have **_**finally **_**updated...but I have an excuse! I was reading the host, so who can blame me? Thank you for your patience! I know you won't expect what actually happened to Jake!!**

**--**

**Ch. 9**

**Yes, Mike!**

**--**

In my huge panic, I didn't notice that Jake sat up and laughed. Only when I had fumbled in my pocket for my phone did I see the huge smirk on his face. Anger coursed through me at seeing him grin.

"JAKE!!" I yelled. "WAS THIS ALL A JOKE?!" His smile faltered as he nodded. I glared. "You really scared me there, Jake." I looked around at the broken windows at the dark walls. I refused to look at him, and I heard that he stood up. "How'd you do it?"

Jacob happily went to one of the windows. His hands pressed against glass! "It's a sticker!" he chuckled. Even if I was mad, I had to give him some credit. That was a pretty good trick! "And the walls, I rubbed ash on them. THAT took a while, but it helped that the whole gang had a bonfire yesterday." (**There are NO werewolves...Just a happy group 'o friends! Jake and the rest of the 'werewolves' are a part of it)**

I nodded slowly, still not totally forgiving him. But made sense! "How did you do it so fast?" I asked curiously.

Jacob frowned. "They're stickers and ash thrown at the wall! In the ten minutes it took you to come here, I fixed it all up." He paused. "What do you want to do?" He gave me his most adorable puppy-dog face.

"ARGH!" I growled. "Fine. You are forgiven...for now." I crossed my hands across my chest. "What do _you_ want to do?"

Jake's face lit up. "I'm working on a car!" He cried happily. "Want to watch me build it?" I nodded and followed him out of the house. He grabbed the stickers along the way.

I spent the rest of the day at Jacob's, watching him curiously, as he pieced together the Rabbit. We talked about old times, what had been happening, and news of the families. Turns out that Jake knew quite a bit about Edward and his 'Playing'. I actually smiled at the news!

"Rumor has it," Jacob said, "that Edward is yet to sleep with someone. It might be false, after you caught him in that position, but yet it could be true. People say that he backs out at the last minute."

I nodded slowly as Jake went into another topic.

I had to leave when Billy came home that night, and said good-bye to my old friend. As I walked out the door, I asked Jake for those cool window stickers, and snickered at the thought of what Emmett could do with those.

"Sure thing," he said. "See you around."

"Bye, Jake!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up before the alarm rang...which was unusual. I looked around my room, got up, and stepped on something. I inspected the out-of-place object. Another note, except the scrawl looked...awful!

_Bella,_

_I have no idea how I managed to get into your room and sneak this in without waking you up, but I did it. Sorry about that! Now to the rest of the note..._

_I've seen Cullen sneaking into your room at night, and decided to do the same, except leave a note. Truth is, I really, really like you, and was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies on Friday. Tell me at school!_

_Love, Mike_

I frowned at the note. Mike AND Edward sneaking into my room at night?! Boy, did I have some words for them! The note was much like Mike...always being upfront. Icrumpled up the note and threw it in the trash; didn't he know that I STILL wasn't interested in him?!

I sighed; boys were impossible.

I undressed and dressed quickly, and gulped down my small breakfast. I prayed to myself that Edward wouldn't be waiting in the driveway...but I was always the unlucky one. There, again, was the stupid shiny Volvo owner gazing intently at my front door. I sighed and walked out, awaiting my doom.

"Bella, please listen to me!" He said.

I just glared at him coldly and hopped in my truck.

"Please, Bella!"

I turned the key in the ignition.

"Bella...!"

I started backing out of the driveway, giving Edward no choice but to get out of the way or else his precious Volvo would be crushed by my monster. I smiled happily when my plan worked, and I turned on the main street.

"Isabella Swan! Stop it this instant!"

_He did _not _just call me Isabella! _

I slammed on the brakes, glaring fiercely in his direction. Edward was smug.

"I knew that would get your attention. ANYWAY! Please listen to me, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, shape, or form. I—"

"Save the crap," I growled. "You were sneaking into my room at night, and now Mike is, too!" Edward's eyes widened.

"M-Me?" He stuttered. "Sneaking in your room? I would never! Let me guess," he said coldly, "MIKE told you that." I paused, and then nodded guiltily. "That stupid excuse for a boy! That filthy rat...He doesn't deserve you..."—Did he really say that?!—"Slimy snake..." Edward rambled more insults and I contemplated whether I should believe Edward or Mike.

"I can't believe him! When did he tell you??"

I bit my lip. "He left a note...in my room. I found it this morning."

Edward looked like he was going to explode.

"HE WENT INTO YOUR ROOM??" He bellowed.

I nodded meekly, and Edward slammed his car into reverse, speeding down the road. That could not be good, and I sped off too.

**AT SCHOOL**

I arrived at school to see a very defeated Mike. Edward, obviously, had given him some very nasty words, and he was sulking. Edward looked happy, though, and I couldn't help but hate him for that. Why was he gaining pleasure out of other people's misery?!

"Hey, Bella," Mike said cautiously, looking around.

"Hi, Mike. Edward get to you?" Mike's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head no. I put my hands on my hips. "Riiiiiight. Anyways..."

Mike looked me in the eye. "Umm...did you get my note?" I frowned, sighed, and nodded. "Oh, well...do you think you can go out with me on Friday to go to the movies?" I was about to shake my head 'No', but then a brilliant plan struck me. This was great, and I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face!!

"Yes, Mike, I'd love to!" I was positively glowing at the evilness of the plan, and Mike was beaming.

"That's great!"

"No problem," I said, and seeing Edward turn the corner, glaring at Mike, I pecked Mike's cheek. He blushed. "See you!"

Mike stammered. "B-b-bye!"

I turned around, walking quickly to my next class. Edward had obviously heard the entire conversation, and he was fuming. He almost lectured me, but I put up my hand. "Talk to the hand, Edward!"

...Now all that I had to worry about now was the date...

--

**Hehe...pay back! Edward so had it comin' to him. Next chapter will be the date!! Sorry that this chapter wasn't too good...I've been going on under five hours of sleep per night, and that's not good, I tell ya! Thanks for being patient!**


	11. Movie Horrors

The next chapter has arrived

**The next chapter has arrived (Lucky you!)...and now to the date...duh duh duh!**

**--**

**Ch. 10**

**Movie Horrors**

**--**

Friday...And I was dreading it.

School passed normally for me, except for one little thing...Mike was following me _everywhere._ I heard the rumor that Mike and I were going out. I suppose that could be true, and decided to make most of my revenge on Edward. I just added fuel to the fire, telling everyone who asked that we were deeply in love, and everyone ate it up.

Gack!!

I watched Edward closely the entire day, and it was painfully clear that he was sulking. Alice asked me what was going on, so I told her and she laughed.

"You are going out with Mike to get _revenge_?! That's brave...and funny!"

I glared. "It's not funny!"

Alice sobered up. "I'm sorry. It's not...It's hilarious!" She burst into mad laughter again, and I rolled my eyes. I would deal with this. I mean, things couldn't get much worse, now, could they?

I just had to ask that...

"HEY BELLA!"

I cringed. Who else would have that booming voice? Only my nightmare... "Hi, Emmett..."

"SO! I heard you're going to the movies with Newton. Nice. Edward is tearing up the house in rage. Come over later, you can watch him. BUT WAIT! You're going to the movies with that snake!! That's right!!" Emmett whacked me on the back, knocking the breath out of me. "It's so nice to see young love!"

I glared at him. "If you shut up I can give you something that will make your day," I tempted. Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"What do you have??"

I grinned; hook, line, and sinker. "These," I flung out the stickers that Jacob had given me.

"OOOOOOO..." Emmett's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Gimme gimme gimme!!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Only if you stop teasing me...Just think about what would happen if you put these on Edward's Volvo..." Emmett was drawn, but I could see him leaning towards the stickers. I suppose that torturing Edward was better than teasing boring old me.

"Stickers it is," Emmett said, snatching them out of my hands. I smiled happily at him.

"The non-teasing act lasts for..." I thought about a reasonable time. "...48 hours. And if you break that deal, no stickers for you and you have to let me drive your Jeep." Evil, Bella, pure evil...

"BELLA!" He snarled. "That's not fair!!" He was just whining and I turned around and waved good-bye.

"Bye, Alice! Bye, Emmett!"

**7:00 PM**

The doorbell rang, and I, only for the sake of encouraging Mike, was dressed up as I opened the door. Mike's jaw dropped as he stared at me, head to toe. It was disgusting and I had the feeling that he was undressing me in his mind. Boys are...frankly, rude.

"Hello," I said calmly, breaking Mike out of his trance.

"Hi. Ready to go?" I nodded, only pausing to grab my purse off the stairs.

The ride to the movies was quiet...except for one thing. Mike was on the phone, and I could only think, "How rude!!"

"Yeah, dude, I am taking Bella to the movies. She is so hot right now! She's gorgeous. I hope she's not expecting me to take her out to dinner, though. I don't want to spend too much money. Well, maybe Burger King or something will be okay, but nothing fancy. She'll have to pay for her meal anyway. I just can't believe that she is in my car right now!!" The other person spoke while I just gaped. "Yeah! She totally chose me over Cullen. I mean, everyone knows Cullen is trying to get her in his bed." I stored that to mind... "Yep. We're almost there now. Did I mention that Bella is so darn hot?!" I was still gaping at Mike, begging that he would get his mind out of the gutter. Mike looked at me, undressing me again, and spoke happily into the phone. "She is so checking me out. I caught her staring at me!" I flushed angrily and looked out the window. "Aww, don't be shy, Bells. I know you love me." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, and went back to the phone. "Yup, we're here now. Well, I'll talk to you later and give you all the details tomorrow. I bet I'll have quite a tale, 'cause I figure that we'll be up all night due to my awesome skills. See ya."

I glared at the window, questioning why on earth I went on a date with Mike. If he could keep his thoughts from going down the toilet, then this might have been okay. But no. He and his filthy mind...Argh! And who would talk about those things in front of their date that they're trying to impress?!

Mike parked the car and flung open his door. _Please be a gentleman enough to open my door. Please be a gentleman enough to open my door..._

My hopes were useless, and Mike ended up calling to me when he was halfway through the parking lot. "Bella, come on! What are you waiting for?"

I sighed and opened my door...this was going to be a long evening...

**LATER**

The movie had just started, and Mike had already a firm grasp on my hand. Five minutes into the movie, he was caressing my arm and shoulder. Ten minutes into it, he was holding my head, rubbing my lips to my upmost discomfort. Fifteen minutes, he dragged me on his lap and began furiously making out with me. I reached my breaking point at twenty minutes when his tongue was shoved in my mouth, with his hands down my pants.

"Hey, Mike, can we actually watch the movie?" I whispered, hinting to him that I did NOT appreciate his behavior.

He didn't take the hint. "Oh, sorry Bells. We can continue this later at my house." Someone coughed behind us and Mike glared at them.

This boy was unbelievable!!

"Err...sure..." That probably wasn't the smartest move, but...fuel to the fire, remember?

About three quarters into the movie, Mike was getting bored. He slouched, and decided to risk it by grabbing my hand again. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to where it went before, so I allowed it. And then the process started again, except must faster. In less than ten minutes, I was on his lap, being fiercely kissed by his disgusting, wet lips. It felt like he was licking me! To make things worse, his swollen, gooey tongue forced its way into my mouth. Dear God! Now I feel bad for Jessica!

"Hey, you two! Stop making out! We're trying to watch a movie and the noises are distracting us!" Someone behind us whisper-yelled. I tried to apologize, but Mike wouldn't quit, so I pressed my hands on his chest and shoved. Only, Mike misinterpreted that.

"Oh, Bella..." he moaned. "Let's go to my house right now...I can't wait any more!" I knew what he was talking about...and panicked when he picked me up.

I clawed at his back, trying to tell him to stop. But no!! He, again, thought that I meant that I loved this!!

I now pulled his hair, trying to cause harm. But Mike was stupid, and said, "You can't wait either, now, can you? Maybe my car would be better." It sounded like a mumble since it was against my lips. And then it struck me...he was going to _rape_ me!!

"Mike...no!!" I shoved hard, harder then I had ever shoved before! Still he didn't let me go, and he opened his car's doors. He pushed me on the backseat, and flew on top of me. I could only whimper and close my eyes and wait...

Harsh raps were knocked on the window. Mike glared as the person flung open the door, pulled me out of Mike's evil, lustful grasp. I looked at my savior and drifted into unconsciousness.

**- **

**So...how was that? Looks up hopefully I hope you liked this chapter...I personally think that it's my favorite. )**


	12. My Nightmare

I am on a roll

**I am on a roll!! ...Only cuz I have nothing else to do )o**

**--**

**Ch. 11**

**My Nightmare **

**Edward's POV**

**--**

I was furious...and that about said it all. Okay, Bella was my friend, and even if I am a player, she is still my friend! I can't believe that she actually went to the movies with Mike _Newton_. He has the filthiest thoughts of anyone on this planet. How can I tell? Just read his expressions and you'll figure it out, too.

Esme was angry with me for destroying her house as I paced. SMASH! A lamp flung over there. CRASH! Glasses knocked off the counter. THUNK! Rosalie's magazines spread everywhere. Emmett seemed to find my anger amusing, but then, he's just an airhead.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!" Esme snarled. "Stop wrecking my house!"

Emmett and Jasper snickered. They were playing the Wii, which was probably a bad idea. Emmett has broken at least three plasmas by now.

I glanced at the clock. It was 6:54. Mike should be picking her up anytime now, but he'll probably be late. He doesn't care about the ladies' feelings...only one thing. Disgusting. Even I'm not that rude.

"And he glances at the clock, again...Listen, Edward. She's just normal. Get over her. I don't care how much you love her," Rosalie said, before going back to her magazines to criticize the models on the paper. "Oh my, she has a pimple on her face!! Alice, look at this, isn't it awful?! I am so much more beautiful than her..."

I growled and went back to pacing. 6:59 now. Alice rolled her eyes at me. "I bet you're just jealous that she might kiss someone else. OOH! The player Cullen has been beat by Mike Newton!!" She snickered.

"Quit it with the player comments," I growled, turning my back on her. "Why is everyone against me in this house?! And no, Emmett, I don't love her. She's just a girl." Emmett was about to open his mouth, and frowned about being beat to the punch.

7:04...

Alice fidgeted. "Err...Edward?" I grunted in reply, refusing to look at her. "IhavethisreallybadfeelingabouttonightandyoumightwanttobethereforBella."

"What?"

"IhavethisreallybadfeelingabouttonightandyoumightwanttobethereforBella!"

"WHAT?! Slow down!"

She sighed. "I have this really bad feeling about tonight and you might want to be there for Bella!!"

I flew out the door.

**AT THE MOVIES (Yep, those who guessed it...Edward is 'stalking' Bella)**

I turned to Emmett who had volunteered to be my 'girl friend'. He was wearing a ridiculous pink wig, and he was wearing a frilly dress. It was completely obvious that Emmett was Emmett, so I honestly didn't see the point in him dressing up. I had asked him so many times why we couldn't have just been brothers going to the movies.

"It's more fun this way!" he had replied.

"Hey, Emmett," I said. "Do you know which movie she's going to see?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully as he ordered an extra large popcorn with a large drink. "Want anything?" I shook my head and looked out the windows at the front of the building.

"EMMETT!" I nearly shouted. "They're coming! Get behind this pillar!" I shoved him back, for he would be painfully obvious. I held my breath as I saw Bella walk in the door, looking distressed. Mike was being obnoxiously unobservant as he ordered food for himself without asking if Bella wanted anything. A strange thought occurred to me as Bella walked by: She was beautiful. My eyes widened at the sudden thought. Where had that come from?!

"Yo...Eddie. They've passed." I shook my head and walked out of my hiding spot. The clerk at the desk looked at us as if we were crazy. Well, he did have a reason to. After all, Emmett was dressed like a girl and we were hiding behind a pole to avoid two people. And that I probably looked like I had been run over. "We'll just take the popcorn and the drink please," I said, giving the clerk a twenty-dollar bill. "Keep the change," I said and I followed Bella and Mike.

- -

It took a while, but finally the lights dimmed in the theater. We had managed to get a seat two rows behind Bella, which was lucky since the theater was jammed. Emmett was being a moron, going, "Oh, Eddie! I am so privileged to be you're girl friend!" in a high voice, which did NOT suit him. Then later, "WHY?! Why have you dumped my Eddie?! I thought we shared something special!" followed by some things that were not appropriate at all. "UGH! I guess you just wanted me to be impressed by your big..." I tuned him out. I would not listen to that nonsense, and I was surprised that Bella hadn't looked at us yet. Perhaps it was because Mike was chatting up a storm.

I watched Bella as the lights dimmed and the movie began. In the first five minutes with the lights off, Mike had grabbed Bella's hand and stroked it. Bella looked a little uncomfortable with that, but I suppose she sucked it up to make him happy. She's not that cruel.

Five minutes later, Mike was rubbing her arm up and down. Sometimes his hand would brush her waist. Bella was almost shaking. Then fifteen minutes into the movie, he was caressing her face, his fingers at the same time rubbing circles on her lips. She looked frustrated and almost scared.

I saw when Bella had reached her breaking point, as was I. I can't believe Mike had the nerve to force her on his lap, and kiss her. Actually, it wasn't kissing. It was eating. He was eating her alive!! The noises he made were disgusting, and then to make it worse, he shoved his hands down her pants. Bella was clearly freaked out, and I was glad when she told him to stop...but horrified when he said they'd continue this later. Shudder!

The movie was almost done, perhaps twenty more minutes. I stretched and actually began focusing on the screen. I'd been too busy watching Bella to figure out what the movie was about, but Emmett seemed to be enjoying it. I zoned out and thought...until I heard it.

Squelches. Eww.

I looked down frantically to see that Bella, once again, was pressed on Mike's lap, being licked. I thought about the best plan of action. Then it came to me.

"Hey, you two! Stop making out! We're trying to watch a movie and the noises are distracting us," I whisper-yelled, trying to disguise my voice. It worked for Bella, and I saw that she tried to apologize, but Mike hadn't heard me and was eating her with abandon. It was disgusting, and Bella tried to break away.

"Oh, Bella..." he moaned. "Let's go to my house right now...I can't wait any more!" I saw her eyes widen in fright at what he meant. I elbowed Emmett hard and pointed to Mike. Emmett glared at me, before his eyes became saucers.

"CRAP! What should we do, Edward?!" he hissed.

"I told you he was no good," I whispered. "Come on, let's follow them." I saw Bella clawing at his back, but Mike was too stupid. He just picked her up and ran out the door. I sprinted behind, only to see Bella pulling out his hair.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I moaned. I sped up, trying to be quite.

"You can't wait either, now, can you? Maybe my car would be better." He had such a thick head!! I was going to murder him! How dare he try to hurt Bella?! My Bella!!

Whoa...where'd that come from...again?!

I shook it off and sprinted harder, only to see Mike shoving her in the back seat, looking around, and hop in after her. I heard a strangled moan and feared that I might be too late...

I banged on the glass so hard and I thought that would break the glass. Mike glared at me from his spot on top of Bella. Poor girl...Mike slammed open the door. "Cullen!" He hissed. "What do you want? You've already stolen Jessica and Lauren, now you want Bella, too?!"

I glared. "You're just using her. She said NO!" I yanked Bella from the back seat and cradled her in my arms. "You're safe now," I whispered, taking her back to my house...

--

**Yay Edward! Is he being less of a player due to this experience? Will Bella know it was he that saved her? What will she do on Monday when she faces Mike? What will Edward do to Mike? And why on earth is Emmett such a goofball? ALL QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!! D**


	13. Talk

I'm glad that you've all enjoyed this so much

**I'm glad that you've all enjoyed this so much. Yeah, last two chapters were far fetched, but you need some action in these stories, right? Anywayz, here's the next chapter! This is from Ed's POV, next will be from Bella's starting on Monday. Between the next two chapters, you'll answer all the q's I gave you on the other chapter!  
**

**One more note...Does anyone want to write a fanfic about the Vampires being Wolves, and the Wolves being Vamps? I think that would be cool. )o Just supplying ideas. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**--**

**Ch. 12**

**Talk**

**Edward's POV**

**--**

I watched Bella sleep peacefully. I heard the rest of the family's murmurs as they watched me gaze at Bella. I sat next to her, stroking her soft hair. She looked so happy as she slept...until...

"Edward..." It came out as a strangled cry and the whole family perked up. "Edward. Edward!! Please...Mike"—I growled—"no. Mike, please no. Edward, where are you?? Please..." She groaned. "No... Stop...go..." Did Mike go farther then I had seen? My heart sped up. Her face relaxed. "Thank you...Where's Edward?" Her face turned to annoyance. "Edward? Where are you? Why aren't you here? I miss you..." She flipped over. "I miss old Edward..." Emmett chuckled.

"She thinks you're old."

Esme glared. "Not that way, you moron." We all gasped when Esme said that. "Well, he is!" She tried to explain, and we all burst out laughing. "I bet he was dropped when he was a baby..." We were all crying with amusement.

"Where am I?" An adorable sound came from the sitting up girl. Bella's chocolate eyes swept the place. "Alice! Emmett! It was awful. Mike—" She looked at me with wide eyes. "You're here," she mumbled. "You're actually here..." She burst out sobbing. I ran to her.

"Bella, it's alright. Please—"

"Stay away from me!" She screeched. "Get away!" She glared at me with so much hatred it burned a hole in my soul. I was deeply hurt.

"Bella..."

"NO!!"

I frowned, turned around, looked at Bella once more, and went into my room. That hurt...she is my best friend. WAS my best friend.

I sobbed on my bed, burying my face in the pillows. I wasn't paying any attention so I didn't hear when Alice walked into my room. She alerted her presence by a small call.

"Edward?" She asked cautiously. She knew I was hurt when I didn't chase her out of my room. I didn't even bother lifting my head up to know Alice was either staring at me, or my walls which housed numerous pictures of the girls I had kissed. Revolting, I know. I reminded myself to tear them down later.

"Edward? Please respond." I groaned.

"Go away. You're probably just here to tease me, aren't you?"

I heard Alice stay quiet. "...knew it."

"No, Edward. I'm not here to make fun of you. Emmett has that job later...And you're going to hate it." There was pity in her voice. "Please, Edward. You just have to show Bella that you aren't a player."

I snarled in reply. "But I AM a player. A filthy, vile creature. I've betrayed Bella's trust. She will never believe me."

I felt Alice sit at the foot of my bed. "Edward..." She paused. "Edward," she tried again. "Bella probably will believe you if you are sure of yourself that you won't go back to being a player. You just have to show her." Alice's voice was surprisingly soft and caring. She almost sounded like Esme.

"I don't know if I can believe you. You've hated me for how many years?"

I could sense her frown. "I didn't exactly hate you. I knew you were having a tough time...so...yeah..."

I still didn't look at her. "Okay...whatever. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up only if Bella calls for me, which means, don't wake me up at all."

And so I drifted off to sleep...

**Short chapter. Sorry. But a little heart to heart between Alice and Edward. ******


	14. Monday

Yay

**Yay! Monday at last!! Enjoy and thank you for the reviews! **

**--**

**Ch. 13**

**Monday**

**--**

It had been weird for me, to say the least, and part of me was glad that I could finally go back to school. Friday night had been a disaster, and I was oh-so-close to having my worst nightmare happen to me. Then, I wake up on Saturday in the Cullen's house, with all of them laughing their heads off. The fact that Edward was they made me kinda emotional, as he experienced later. Oops. And then Sunday...dear God was it awful. Just a three words made it so...

"Let's go shopping!" The little pixie had chanted.

Let's just say, my new wardrobe is now tripled in worth...and that I have no arms.

I yawned, again being thankful that it was Monday, and glad that I was back home...finally. Alice was really stubborn about me going back home, after all, "What if a thief is in your house because they're jealous of your clothes?" She is insane, I tell you. Insane. Not worrying about Mike, oh no, but of some _thief_.

I shook my head as I stepped in the shower, letting the hot water soak my soul. It feels so nice. The water running down my hair, my shoulders, my back, legs...Perfect.

Twenty minutes later, I was dressed, my hair was dry, and I had eaten breakfast. I was early...why? So, I decided to think.

Back to Friday for me. It was obvious that Mike just wanted me out of lust. Disgusting. Now, who had saved me? Could it be Emmett? No, his arms would have been bigger. Alice? How would she have been able to carry me?! Carlyle...no, he was working. Err...Ro—do I even bother asking? Jasper? That seems REALLY likely. Edward...no way. So Jasper it is; I'll thank him later.

Next, what will I do when I see Mike? Act like everything's normal. Heck, no! That's probably the worst thing ever. Okay, so I won't do that, but I won't scream at him and point it out. So...be calm, and if he tries to talk to me, say pointed and politely, "I don't want to talk to you." Hopefully.

I glanced at the clock, and by now, it was a reasonable time to leave the house. Much to my discomfort, there were two cars idling in my driveway. One had Edward in it, looking angry and constantly glaring at the car next to him, and the other had Mike, looking crestfallen. My truck wasn't in my driveway, and since it was pouring, I had to choose between Mike and Edward. I bet that it was a test.

"I'm not riding with you, Edward!" I called. His face went to surprised, then deeply hurt. "And I'm not riding with you, Mike!!" His previously excited face crumpled to fury.

"And why not? You know I'm better then Cullen."

"I said that I wasn't riding with either. Now where'd you put my truck?!"

Edward looked really uncomfortable. "Well...You know how Alice gets carried away and—"

"YOU GOT RID OF MY TRUCK?!"

Edward grinned sheepishly. "Technically, Alice got rid of it...Hey, but think about the bright side. Your car will go fast now." I just glared at him.

"Well, I think I'll ride with Mike now," I said coldly. Honestly, there was no way that I'd get in the perv's car. No way...ever.

"Bella, please!" Edward cried. "He could take advantage of you!"

Mike glowered at him. "I would not. I'm a much better influence on Bella than you." I nearly burst out laughing.

Edward's eyes widened. "How? What? ARGH!"

_Hmmm..._

"Okay, this is how I'm going to chose. The flip of a coin. Fifty-fifty chance. Edward, you're heads. Mike, you're tails. Ready?" I fished a coin out of my pocket. I had every intention of Edward winning, just so I didn't have to ride with _Mike_. Even if that means a very uncomfortable ride.

I flipped the coin in the air, glancing at it when it landed in my palm. _Flip it on your wrist..._I said to myself. "Heads!" I crowed. "Edward, I'm riding with you."

He was ecstatic. Mike was snarling. "So steal ANOTHER girlfriend from me, why don't ya? She was mine!!"

I was his? ...scary...

Edward just beamed and opened the door for me. My heart soared...then came crashing down when I remembered that Edward was a player. Why did he make things so complicated? It's just like Edward...sigh.

"So..." Edward said, breaking the silence in the car. "I am truly sorry about my behavior.

"Hmm."

"Really. And I am sorry what happened on Friday. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it soon enough. I should have broken it up the first time and—"

"THAT WAS YOU?!" I screeched. "Why were you following me?!"

"...Alice said that she had a bad feeling..."

"So YOU came and followed me?! Why not Jasper or Emmett!?" I was angry...and relieved. And happy. I was floating...he cared enough to follow me!

"Well, Emmett was there...dressed like a girl. Or ballerina. And Jasper was too busy playing Wii."

I frowned, even though I was overjoyed. "Fine then."

Edward arrived in the school's parking lot, and parked. I was fumbling with my seat belt when he came around the car and opened the door for me. Then he helped me with the stupid buckle. His arm brushed mine, and I felt something like...electricity. Wow. I peered sideways at Edward, and he was blushing. So was I.

"Umm...there. Ready?" He held his hand out for me and helped me out of the car. If he weren't a player, he'd be heaven. I had to keep reminding myself that!!

I started walking, still not realizing that my hand was still in Edward's. "Oh, sorry," I muttered. Did Edward seem crestfallen?

"It's my fault. Sorry, Bella."

"No problem." I was blushing...why?

I made my way to my first class. God was it boring. I nearly fell asleep...I was thankful for the bell that released me, and sprinted out of the classroom, only to run into a wall. As I fell backwards, the wall grew arms and caught me around my waist. I looked up and saw that I didn't run into a wall. I ran into Edward.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" I stuttered. "I should keep my eyes open. If I don't...yeah."

"I wasn't watching where I was going, either. So, it's both of our faults! Mostly mine, though." Edward was so modest...and handsome. Hey, even if he is a player, I've had a crush on him for a long time!! Not my fault.

I heard Edward growl and his arms tightened around my waist. I looked at what he saw, and I saw Mike waving like crazy and coming towards me.

"Get your paws off my girl," Mike said, glaring at Edward. Then I just remembered where I was. I didn't mine him holding me; it felt nice.

"Only if she wants out, Newton. In fact, I bet she doesn't want to be near you after what happened, right Bella?"

_Gee thanks. Put me on the spot..._So I did what any Bella would do, look at my shoes, blush, and mumble. "No, it's alright Edward." I shook out of his grasp, and he looked positively heart broken. "I'll go with Mike." WHY ON EARTH DID I SAY THAT?! WHAT ABOUT MY PLAN?!

Edward spun me around. "Please think about what you just did. Please!"

"It's alright. I'll deal with it," I muttered, walking over to Mike. He put his arms around my waist, and fiddled with the end of my shirt. "Stop that," I hissed to him. He frowned, but stopped. Thank you!!

"Oh, well then," Edward said sadly. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Mike was smug. "That's right, Cullen. She chose me over you! Eat that." I glared at Mike. "What?"

"Don't touch me," I hissed, shaking out of his grasp. He looked dumbfounded, but I ignored him. "I have to get to class." With that, I turned away.

**LUNCH**

Lunch...yay. I walked towards my regular table with Angela and the rest, only to be pulled away by Alice. I looked at her frustrated, but she just kept pulling. I rolled my eyes and went along with her, or else I would risk losing my pile of mud.

"You're sitting with us," she said firmly.

"I figured that much."

She forced me into a seat next to her...which was Edward's seat. I glared at her, but she just smiled innocently back and looked at her food, wanting to make it disappear. I continued glaring.

"If you think that's bad, just wait and see. Wait five minutes!" I gulped, and peered at Emmett would was positively grinning.

"Dear God..."

I hurriedly ate my food, if it could be called that, and kept glancing at the clock. After five minutes, I tried to escape, but to no avail. Alice made sure of that, and I saw Edward walking into the cafeteria with a microphone.

"Oh nonononono! Please no, Alice!" She just nodded and grinned.

Then he started singing and I was lost. **(Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay...seems fitting in a way)**

_You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
And that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong_

_  
_His voice was incredible..._  
_

_You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me  
_

He didn't look at anyone else in the room...just at me.

_  
And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
_

I just gaped. It was beautiful!

_  
And I could _

_write it down  
And spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
Or swallowed in the sea  
_

...Wow...

_  
You put me on a line  
And hung me out to dry  
And darling, that's when I  
Decided to go to sea  
_

Darling...I hope that's me...It is!!

_  
You cut me down to size  
And opened up my eyes  
Made me realize  
What I could not see  
_

I sniffed. Then I realized that I was crying. He was great!!

_  
And I could write a book  
The one they'll say that shook  
The world and then it took  
It took it back from me_

But I was his world, and he was mine...

_  
And I could write it down  
And spread it all around  
Get lost and then get found  
And you'll come back to me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
_

I would come back to him!! And then next thing I knew, I was singing, too.

_  
And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
_

I know. I do belong to him...my heart belongs to him. Always has, always will...

_  
The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me_

Edward just kept looking in my eyes, walking towards me, slowly...purposely.

_  
Oh, what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget, but not forgive  
Not loving all you see  
_

But I love _you..._

_  
All the streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well, that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea_

You belong with me, I belong with you...

_  
You belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea  
Yeah, you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea_

I lost it. I was crying, and I ran to him and jumped on him. This convinced me that I did love him, and that he might love me back...or at least he'd stop being a player. Do I trust him? Yes. Do I love him? Yes. Is he a player? No. And that was it...I was gone.

"Bella..." he whispered in my ear. "I will stop for you. And I will follow you anywhere."

--

**Good? Bad? Too rushed? Tell me!! **


	15. Epilogue

Okay

**Okay...I'm going to do an epilogue, but that'll be it. Edward's POV!**

**--**

**Epilogue **

**Edward's POV**

**--**

I don't know how I did it, but I did, and now Bella's my wife. Where did I go wrong in the beginning? How did I not see that Bella was incredible? My mind must have been twisted by the biggest manipulator in the history of the world...Lauren. She, I had figured out later, hadn't been taking my new, steady relationship well. Yeah, she took it into her own filthy paws to break Bella and me up by doing so many ridiculous things. Such as sending an old picture of her and me to Bella. That made things rough, but we got through it after I convinced Bella again. Thank God, I don't know how I would have lived if she didn't believe me.

Mike presented another problem. He was so wrapped up in himself that he thought that Bella and he were still dating. Yeah, right. He accused Bella of cheating on him, and slapped her across the face. That had gotten me mad, and I personally made sure he landed in the hospital with numerous injuries. Bella was furious at me, and I had to do some fast talking, but it was fixed in the end, too.

Then, by far the worst problem happened ever. Tanya showed up at our doorstep, right after the Lauren problem. AKA, about eight months after I stopped being a player. She had showed up pregnant, but I was a virgin!!

_**Flashback**_

The doorbell rang and Bella went to answer it, despite my poor attempts to convince her that I could answer the door. Bella gasped, and called to me.

"Edward? Someone's here to see you. Tanya." She sounded sad.

_Tanya?! This is no good..._

I sat up and cautiously made my way to the front door. There, in front of me, was a very pregnant Tanya. Crap. I knew where this would lead.

"Oh, honey! Our baby is going to be so happy once we get back together. It's a boy...Anthony seems right, doesn't it, baby?"

I looked at Bella's face. She wasn't happy at all, and was at the verge of tears. "Can I talk to y-you for a sec-second, Edward?"

_Please believe me, please believe me..._

"You lied to me," she said once we were in the other room. "Y-you said that you didn't—"

"Shh," I said, putting a finger over her lips. "I didn't. I love you and I would never lie. Please, she probably was knocked up by Mike or someone. Please believe me!" I could tell Bella was having a hard time.

"I don't know if I can anymore..."

_**End flashback**_

It had taken forever for me to eventually convince her. In fact, she was only convinced when Tanya had the baby and we did DNA testing.

It was, in fact, Tyler's.

There were a few more difficult problems that we didn't see coming. Such as Jacob, Bella's friend. Who knew that he would fall in love with Bella, too? And then there was Charlie, who I am convinced hates me. He almost popped a vein when Bella and I told him that we were getting married. Charlie had finally accepted the fact the day before our wedding day, thankfully. Bella had been crushed before then. And then, of course, there was Emmett. He and Bella had been plotting against me from the beginning. I woke up one morning after being married to see my precious Volvo with its windows crushed.

_**Flashback **_

I woke up, my hair a mess. Bella was gone somewhere which was odd. I usually woke up before her.

I shook my head and got dressed quickly. I wanted to find her.

I walked down the stairs and heard someone snickering. Bella and Emmett were laughing together. Alice was grinning besides them. Rosalie was actually laughing too. I should have known something was wrong with that picture.

"Good morning," I said. They all returned it.

"Hey, Edward, can we go out to breakfast?" Bella asked. She looked adorable with her hair still a mess.

"Sure, honey. Get ready and we can leave in ten minutes." She was beaming, glancing at Emmett.

"We'll all come, too. Hey, want us to bring the video camera? You never know when something exciting or funny will happen."

I was cautious. That just didn't sound...right.

So ten minutes later, we all got in our own cars and drove off to the best pancake place ever. In the middle of our meal, Bella said she left her purse in her car.

"Bella, I'll come with you," I said.

"Nah, eat your food lover boy. I'll go with her." Emmett stood up and he and Bella went out side. I gulped down the rest of my food.

At the end of the meal, Emmett and Bella were talking. I was happy that they were bonding. I paid for the meal and grabbed Bella's hand, walking her to my—our—car. Just as I was unlocking the doors, Bella gasped and pointed to my car. THE WINDOWS WERE SHATTERED!

I was furious, and I would find whoever did this. But Bella wasn't a good actor, and she soon blushed and burst out laughing. "EMMETT!!" I snarled. He looked innocently up at me...too innocently. "Why'd you break my car?!"

He put his hands up. "It wasn't me, it was Bella."

I peered down at my blushing angel. "You??" She nodded guiltily. "Why?"

She just grinned and shook her head.

"You better fix this," I growled at Emmett.

"But it was HER idea! Bu—but!"

I frowned. "Too bad."

Bella collapsed on the ground. She was crying.

"Bella? Are you alright??"

"Y-you should h-have seen your f-f-face...Hahahaha!" Was everyone against me?

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. They're only stickers!" Alice laughed. "And it's all on video tape!"

They had all better run...

_**End Flashback**_

Life's good. Bella and I are going to move to London for two years, or maybe more, due to my job. I'm CEO of a huge company, but yet I still have to travel. I hope Bella likes it there...

"Edward?"

My angel. Yes, mine...

"You ready to go?"

Am I ever. "Let's go travel the world...together. Forever."

And that's it. No one will ever get in between us. Bella Cullen...Edward Cullen...forever together.

_End_

**I really hoped you liked it. ******** Thank you all!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Emmett POV**

Hehe...I wonder how long this will stay undetected. I am the almighty Emmett! Edward isn't nearly as cool as I am. I'm the best. No one defeats the Great Emmett! Fear me...I am a wild grizzly!! MUHAHHAHAHAHA!

"EMMETT!"

"...Sorry, Rose. You're still best." _Riiiiiiiight..._


	16. Please Read! Important!

Hello, all lovely readers and writers. I'm just letting you know that, unfortuantly, I will not be writing anymore. I've realized that being confined to just writing Twilight (Yes, that's all what I write) is very...dull. Most of it is very common, and has hundreds of different forms. That being said, I will still write, this time on , which is, I believe, just another branch of . I will have no limitations, and I can be more creative. I won't be flamed anymore about how my characters are OOC, or other 'junk'. I'm sorry if you liked my stories, and hoped for more, but I'm tired of Twilight (To me it just seems like a junky romance book. There isn't any huge twists, etc. It's just vampires...). I'm very sorry...

Happy Fanfiction!

~VonThunder

(Yes, this was posted on my profile ;) )


End file.
